everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashlynn Ella/cartoon
Ashlynn Ella debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 1 webisode "The World of Ever After High", which premiered on May 30, 2013. She was voiced by Laura Bailey from Chapter 1 to 2 and Chapter 3 onwards by Karen Strassman in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 1 Webisodes Over an undetermined time period, Ashlynn goes crazy over shoes and texts with Hunter. She will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. As is, she is at work at The Glass Slipper when Apple and Briar drop by. She suggests the three of them go on a nature hike later, but that plan is thwarted by the arrival of a new shipment of shoes for the store that immediately gets all of Ashlynn's attention. She will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. She supports Apple White during the royal student council presidential campaign. To avoid a bad grade in Science and Sorcery, Ashlynn attends a study party hosted by Briar. When Hunter is too caught up in his video game to notice Ashlynn's attempts to gain his attention, C.A. Cupid intervenes. Ashlynn needs assistance getting The Glass Slipper's new shipment set up in time, but Briar and Blondie are of little help. Unexpectedly but luckily, Hunter enters the store and, as a side-effect of chasing Pesky, fixes up the entire display in record time. Ashlynn attends Grimmnastics class. During a picnic in the Enchanted Forest, Ashlynn's relationship with Hunter is discovered by Cedar Wood. Sympathetic to their plight, Cedar devises a way for her to not spill their secret, which Ashlynn and Hunter are grateful for. She attends Science and Sorcery. Like her peers, Ashlynn dresses her finest for Legacy Day and is ready to pledge her destiny. When Raven refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends, Ashlynn is among the students booing at her. TV specials She will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. As is, she is at work at The Glass Slipper when Apple and Briar drop by. She suggests the three of them go on a nature hike later, but that plan is thwarted by the arrival of a new shipment of shoes for the store that immediately gets all of Ashlynn's attention. Like her peers, Ashlynn dresses her finest for Legacy Day and is ready to pledge her destiny. When Raven refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends, Ashlynn is among the students booing at her. Chapter 2 Webisodes Ashlynn watches Blondie's MirrorCast. Ashlynn and Hunter prepare a secret picnic in their favorite spot. Duchess Swan and Sparrow Hood catch them in the middle of their date. She begs Duchess not to tell anyone, but Duchess plans to reveal them so that she can take Ashlynn's Happily Ever After. Ashlynn and Apple hang out at the Glass Slipper, but Ashlynn is distracted. When Apple asks what is bothering her, Ashlynn avoids answering and instead goes on a coffee run. Ashlynn and Hunter ask Cedar Wood for advice. With her encouragement, they reveal their relationship to the whole school, but not everyone approves. She approaches Apple to talk about why she is so upset, which gives her doubts about continuing with Hunter. Duchess approaches her in the village. Seeing the manipulative princess so happy about Ashlynn's relationship helps her decide that she made a mistake. She breaks up with Hunter to make sure nothing bad happens to either of their stories. Ashlynn attends the True Hearts Day dance. She is inspired by the story behind True Hearts Day and she gets back together with Hunter. When Blondie asks how she can date him and be a Royal, Ashlynn declares herself a Rebel and gives her Heart Tree blossom to Hunter. She apologizes to Apple, but Apple gives her Heart Tree blossom to Ashlynn and reaffirms their friendship, even though she still doesn't approve. She and Hunter chat about their class schedules. Ashlynn is interviewed by Blondie. She tries to talk Briar out of the idea of poisoning Raven's cake to cheer Apple up. Ashlynn has lunch in the castleteria and sits with the Rebels. She then remembers that she is having a sale at the Glass Slipper, and asks her friends if they would like to go shopping after school. Ashlynn cheers for all the performances at the talent show. Ashlynn laughs at Daring with Briar. Ashlynn makes Hunter his favorite snack. Ashlynn, along with Hunter and Duchess, save the Enchanted Lake. Ashlynn demonstrates how a Royal should act. Ashlynn is given flowers by Hunter. TV specials Ashlynn and Hunter prepare a secret picnic in their favorite spot. Duchess Swan and Sparrow Hood catch them in the middle of their date. She begs Duchess not to tell anyone, but Duchess plans to reveal them so that she can take Ashlynn's Happily Ever After. Ashlynn and Apple hang out at the Glass Slipper, but Ashlynn is distracted. When Apple asks what is bothering her, Ashlynn avoids answering and instead goes on a coffee run. Ashlynn and Hunter ask Cedar Wood for advice. With her encouragement, they reveal their relationship to the whole school, but not everyone approves. She approaches Apple to talk about why she is so upset, which gives her doubts about continuing with Hunter. Duchess approaches her in the village. Seeing the manipulative princess so happy about Ashlynn's relationship helps her decide that she made a mistake. She breaks up with Hunter to make sure nothing bad happens to either of their stories. Ashlynn attends the True Hearts Day dance. She is inspired by the story behind True Hearts Day and she gets back together with Hunter. When Blondie asks how she can date him and be a Royal, Ashlynn declares herself a Rebel and gives her Heart Tree blossom to Hunter. She apologizes to Apple, but Apple gives her Heart Tree blossom to Ashlynn and reaffirms their friendship, even though she still doesn't approve. Ashlynn invites Briar to go float building with her. She wakes Briar up from a full day's sleep, to Briar's dismay. Ashlynn admits that she too is afraid for pledging her story, however she reassures Briar that she too has choices to make. Ashlynn visits Heritage Hall. When being interviewed by Blondie, Ashlynn claims she was baffled by the news, and so is Hunter. In spite of Raven rebelling in the first place, Ashlynn is very uncertain of what's in store for her and Hunter if Raven were to sign. Ashlynn is among the crowd to discover that the Storybook is a fake. Later that night, Ashlynn has presumes that Raven might look for the Storybook. At the Bookball Championship, she and Briar follow Raven, Apple, Madeline and Cedar. Ashlynn is hopeful that there is another solution, but is stopped midway sentence. Ashlynn and Briar jump into the book together. Ashlynn retrieves the page from Cedar's story and is brought back to the Vault. When preparing for Thronecoming, she asks Briar to help with her hair. She attends the Thronecoming dance. Chapter 3 Webisodes Ashlynn is given treats by Ginger, but referring to what Helga and Gus claim, she's not eager to try them. On that note, Ashlynn runs off screaming, alarmed at the sight of Ginger. Trying the treats for herself, it's not that bad. Ashlynn sets up for the fashion show, however there is a slight change of plans when her two stepsisters barge in and attempt stealing the spotlight, which they do so until the near end when they're caught in rags and have to clean up after the mess they caused. Ashlynn has a coffee with Apple. She receives an invitation for the Blue Moon Forest Fest, which sets everyone abuzz because she is permitted to invite one extra person with her. Regarding that she doesn't have a right pair of shoes to wear or a partner to go with, Ashlynn is rather concerned since she has to plan something so last-minute. She then finds a glass hiking boot perfect for the occasion, so that resolves one of her problems. Hunter gives her good words of reassurance before he departs, since he's to watch a scary movie with his friends and is unable to accompany Ashlynn for the Forest Fest. Dexter walks in the store and asks her where Cupid might be, and Ashlynn suggests he check the Hocus Latte. Ashlynn walks in the coffee shop and finds a somewhat upset Cupid. To make it up to Cupid, Ashlynn invites her to the Forest Fest, convinced she's found the perfect person. Ashlynn and Cupid prepare for their party to the Forest Fest later that night. They meet up with Poppy and Blondie and head off, with all four of them promising to make it up to Faybelle. Although they don't know it, they cross the Dark Forest path, a form of punishment from Faybelle. Ashlynn and the others are still stuck in the Dark Forest, being scared off by things like Gus and Helga Crumb scoffing on sweets, a giant spider who wants nothing more than informing them about web access, and the Three Bears who feel that their intrusion is simply unseemly. Ashlynn tries to remain positive in the situation the girls are in and hopes that Raven and Dexter's date later that night won't be Cupid's expectation. Ashlynn follows a tree stump which leads them to the mentioned "secret party". They are led to a bog and meet a troll king who is envious that he never gets invited to parties and traps the girls there for a hundred year-party. Thanks to Poppy's makeover, that convinces the troll to release them. With that sorted, the four along with the troll depart from the bog. Ashlynn and the rest of the girls are led by Biggle Waggle to the Forest Fest, but they hear a rumbling noise which they all flee from. Faybelle protects them using her magic, but little did they know, they were being pursued by Baba Yaga and the students. Faybelle apologizes and reveals that she was the one who led the girls into the Dark Forest, and if she made them late to the Forest Fest. A Fairy Queen appears and invites everyone to the party as her special guests. Ashlynn shows that she forgives Faybelle by inviting her to dance along with her. She attends the class field trip to the Legacy Orchard. Ashlynn peacefully glides and dances on the ice in celebration of the seasons. She is unaware of the fact that the ice is cracking beneath her feet. Apple attempts calling out to her, but to no avail. Just as Ashlynn skates backwards, Poppy and Duchess save her the second the fly off the ledge of their steep skate. After a long day, the three of them pose for a picture for the yearbook and all ends well. Ashlynn pushes Hunter towards Cupid, making him give back Cupid's arrows that he fired. When Cupid gives her mood roses out, she and Hunter share a red mood rose which signifies romance. Ashlynn and Hunter walk together around the school. Ashlynn watches Apple and Raven's croquet match. Ashlynn attends Damsel-in-Distressing. Ashlynn helps Rosabella with her search for the missing animals. Ashlynn hangs out in Book End with Briar. Ashlynn watches the sporting events at the bleachers. TV specials Ashlynn attends the Spring Fairest. Ashlynn is shocked by the return of the Storybook of Legends. She wishes Apple good luck for the Chef Showdown, but Apple insults her with her arrogance and drops the riddle book in her hands. Ashlynn and Hunter read a verse together and both get turned as well. She passes the book over to Daring. A filthy Ashlynn is found by Raven and Holly sitting on a bench, eating. She isn't bothered to help them find Apple. She and Hunter are called on by Apple to help with her plan in plugging up the well. Ashlynn uses her powers and calls a ram to knock the block of wood down, and it does so successfully. She and the others make an escape. In Book End, Ashlynn and the others are consumed by the curse soon enough. Once it's lifted, Ashlynn and her friends celebrate one day of Spring Fairest together. Ashlynn has breakfast in the castleteria. Chapter 4 Webisodes Ashlynn attends Dance Class-ic; along with the other girls she expresses concern when she sees Justine's shoes have been destroyed. Along with Blondie and Humphrey she helps set a trap in Justine's bedroom. Ashlynn brings top of the line dance slippers from the Glass Slipper that she says no shoe thief could resist. She becomes annoyed when Ramona says their plan won't work. Ashlynn and Blondie wake up after the thief had gotten away and notice the shoes missing along with Ramona. Ashlynn and Blondie find her at the dance studio and Ashlynn scolds Ramona. They look in the studio and see Justine Sleep-Dancing a ballet routine; and realise Justine accidentally 'stole' her own shoes. Justine thanks her for helping solve the mystery. Farrah comes into the lounge and is immediately surrounded by students asking for wishes. Ashlynn Ella comes to the rescue, shooing Farrah away, reminding that Farrah needs time off too. Farrah thinks she will never have a ball, gorgeous gown and prince to dance with her. Madeline states that her wishes should come true and Ashlynn devises a plan. Ashlynn wishes for a glittery gown fit for a princess for Farrah, who questions at first then grants her the deed. A surprise party is held in the multipurpose room for her as students yell surprise. Daring Charming asks for a dance and she gladly accepts. Farrah thanks Ashlynn, who asked for an hour of repeat. Then they dance away together. Ashlynn goes to Holly and Poppy's room to check if they and Farrah are ready to go at her boyfriend Hunter's party. Ashlynn notices they are too suited up for a woodland party and they answer Faybelle has invited them to her party, and if they don't show, she'll cast a spell on them. Ashlynn is disappointed that Faybelle's patry is on the same night, but then she gets an idea. At the Faybelle Formal, Faybelle is welcoming the guests. Ashlynn, Holly, Poppy and Farrah arrive, but leave shortly after, by making an excuse that they forgot to bring their cupcakes. They quickly rush to the bathroom, where Farrah transforms they're outfits and hair to look suitable for Hunter's party. When the girls get back to Faybelle's party, they soon realize they for got to change their causal outfits back into their formal gowns. Faybelle is insulted and accuses them of sneaking out to go to a different party, and prepares to put a curse on them. But then Ashlynn tells Faybelle that there's a carousel at the other party. Faybelle squeals with delight while she rides the carousel at Hunter's party. The parties have been combined and everyone is happy. TV specials Ashlynn takes part in the dragon games and is elected to be part of the Evil Queen's team. She follows Darling to the dragon stables and flies to the Enchanted Forest with Raven and company. She finds forest pixies and helps the girls translate their animal chattering. She is led into a clearing by the forest pixies and has some nourishment. She attends Apple's funeral, and rejoices once Apple is woken up by Darling. Ashlynn rides on her dragon with Maddie and they ward off multiple dragons on their tail by throwing items out of Madeline's hat. Gallery Webisode gallery Maddie-in-Chief - Royals applaud for Apple.jpg Briar's Study Party - group concern.jpg Briar's Study Party dex ashlynn.jpg Shoe must go on - ashlynn.jpg The Shoe Must Go On - Blondie stops Ashlynn.jpg The Shoe Must Go On - Blondie's always right.jpg The Shoe Must Go On - Ashlynn is worried.jpg The Shoe Must Go On - Ashlynn can count on Hunter.jpg Cedar Wood would love to lie - ash hunter nervous.jpg Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie - don't play dumb.jpg Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie - Ashlynn is touched.jpg Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie - Ashlynn winks.jpg Here Comes Cupid - ash hey hunter.jpg Catching Raven - semi-blatant first attempt.jpg MirrorNet Down - bandwidth problems.jpg Duchess Swan's Lake - a successful diversion.jpg Duchess Swan's Lake - recording.jpg Duchess Swan's Lake - Duchess takes all.jpg Kitty's Curious Tale - Ashlynn choosing shoes.jpg Ginger in the BreadHOUSE - the girls are convinced.jpg Ginger in the BreadHOUSE - Raven defends Ginger.jpg Ginger in the BreadHOUSE - delicious treats.jpg Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic - girls shocked.jpg Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic - Ash's destiny.jpg Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic - Apple's theory.jpg Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic - payback.jpg The Legacy Orchard - Students gathering.jpg The Legacy Orchard - Perfect School Picture.jpg The Legacy Orchard - class photo.jpg Heart Struck - red rose.jpg Moonlight Mystery - Ginger, Madeline, Duchess, Cupid and Ashlynn.jpg Moonlight Mystery - You bad, bad wolf.jpg BlondieAshlynnRamonaJustine2.png BlondieAshlynnRamonaJustineMM.png Farrah Goodfairy - Love Enchanting.jpg Wish_List - Farrah talks to Ashlynn.png Wish List - Farrah's new dress.png Wish List - Surprise.jpg Wish List - Daring takes Farrah's hand.png Wish List - Daring and Farrah Dancing.png Wish List - Wish Come True.jpg Wish List - Ashlynn and Farrah Dancing.png A Tale Of Two Parties - Girls Getting Ready.jpg A tale of two parties - Excited_Ashlynn.jpg A tale of two parties - Disappointed Ashlynn.png A_Tale_of_Two_Parties_-_Ashlynn_hexciting.jpg A tale of two parties - Faybelle Welcomes.jpg A tale of two parties - Nervous Ashlynn and Holly.jpg A Tale of Two Parties - Coming to Hunter Party.jpg A Tale of Two Parties - An excuse.jpg A Tale of Two Parties - Dress choice.jpg TV special gallery Apple's Tale - Royals cheer for Apple.jpg The Tale of Legacy Day - grumpy Royals.jpg The Tale of Legacy Day - frozen by magic.jpg True Hearts Day Part 1 - Ashlynn title card.jpg True Hearts Day Part 1 - stop that.jpg True Hearts Day Part 1 - Ashlynn sighs.jpg True Hearts Day Part 2 - Ashlynn consults Cedar.jpg True Hearts Day Part 2 - making it public.jpg True Hearts Day Part 2 - peering through the shop window.jpg True Hearts Day Part 2 - Duchess and Ashlynn's argument.jpg True Hearts Day Part 3 - Huntlynn back together.jpg Thronecoming - getting ready for float building.jpg Thronecoming - missing out on float building.jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall introduction.jpg Thronecoming - Ashlynn and Maddie in Raven's vision.jpg Thronecoming - Huntlynn gets interviewed.jpg Thronecoming - the crowd is shocked.jpg Thronecoming - wake up Apple.jpg Thronecoming - eight girls.jpg Thronecoming - Briar and Ashlynn.jpg Thronecoming - Cerise and Cedar.jpg Spring Unsprung - a messy couple.jpg Way Too Wonderland A Time Of Wonder - Raven disagrees.jpg Dragon Games - design team.jpg Dragon Games - SW presentation.jpg Dragon Games - Raven's not joining in.jpg Dragon Games - choosing ceremony.jpg Dragon Games - the crowd complains.jpg Dragon Games - teams view.jpg Dragon Games - walking baby dragons.jpg Dragon Games - feeding time.jpg Dragon Games - game starting.jpg Dragon Games - teams selected.jpg Dragon Games - teamwork.jpg Dragon Games - girls go flying.jpg Dragon Games - Apple's arrival.jpg Dragon Games - Apple unconscious.jpg Dragon Games - ash in tears.jpg Dragon Games - girls bid Apple goodbye.jpg Dragon Games - Apple is gone for good.jpg Dragon Games - Nina's surprise.jpg Dragon Games - crowd is shocked.jpg Dragon Games - Apple is awake.jpg Dragon Games - Huntlynn worried.jpg Dragon Games Main Characters Art.jpeg Category:Chapter 1 characters Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:A Tale of Two Tales characters Category:True Hearts Day characters Category:Thronecoming characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters Category:Way Too Wonderland characters Category:Dragon Games characters Category:Chapter 4 characters